


老情人儿

by Clara1998



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Relationships: Doctor/Master
Kudos: 6





	老情人儿

我叫博士，是个冤大头。

上万年来，不少人将各类种族屠杀的罪名，以及宇宙间大小不断的噩运都赖到我头上，连我最亲密的朋友也企图颠覆我的认知。

但我始终认为，我是一个好人。

说起我最亲密的朋友，他绑架过我，占领过地球，还试图将人类都改造成机器人军队送我作生日礼物。但后来，她——那个时候他成了“她”，被我关进了精心为她打造的囚笼。

我问她：“你为什么总想让我承认自己是一个坏人？”

“因为那就是你掩藏的本性。”

我：“说实话。”

“……因为我是一个坏人，而在这种小孩子都能看的儿童剧里，好人和坏人是没有办法在一起的。”

“Oh，Missy”，我一下子就心软了，也许是心动，“我不是一个坏人，但我可以将你变成一个好人。”

她大声抗议，觉得我疯了，并开始将自己弄得蓬头垢面。可事实上，我差一点点就成功了。

终究是差了那么一点点。

她在我最需要她的时候离开了我。因此，我失去了陪伴我已久的伙伴，还有我自己。

再一次醒来后，我觉得倾注在她身上所有的努力都随着我流逝的第十三条生命一起流走了，包括我对她的那些爱意。

更可笑的是，我像她一样，变成了一个女人。

她在被我囚禁的那些日子，给我讲了很多变成女人后的趣事。其中有一件，是关于一间酒吧。他一直把那里当作自己的家，可酒吧里的男人却把她抬起来像破布娃娃一样扔在人行道上。

“滚远一点，这里不是女人能呆的地方！”

我既同情又愤怒，却没表露出来，只是隔着玻璃，故作冷淡：“不管那群家伙做了什么，你都不该肢解他们。”

但当晚，我还是没忍住，让人送去了一杯她一直想要的泡着老鼠尾巴的松子酒。

该死，我怎么又想到她了。

但实在没办法，做女人太麻烦了——我对自己近两千岁高龄，还没绝经这件事表示震惊。此外，我发现自己不知不觉间减少了前往一些原始部落的次数，就是，呃你懂的，我不想被他们抓走当作女巫或者奴隶。

真是麻烦透了。

最让我不开心的是，即使站在我的老朋友面前，他们也认不出我。他们会先抱住那个和我一起的白人老头，发现认错了人，就去看那个黑人小伙。

拜托，我就站在这里，只是换了一个性别，see me！

可后来，我又见到了他，我最亲密的朋友，Master。

事实上，我真不该抱怨我的老朋友认不出我。我和法师的交情比人类的文明更久，可不管我变成什么样，他总能第一眼就能认出我。

而我却认不出他。

但他从不介意，见到我后往往会给我一个亲吻，或者让我感受一下什么是堪称绝望的暴力。

这次他又变回了男人，我有些紧张，但没表现在脸上，是那种暗暗的，心理上的紧张。毕竟之前，要么我们都是男人，要么我是男人她是女人。

他看到我的样子，笑得更疯狂了，叫我跪下，喊他主人。我觉得他这副想在性别上找补的样子可怜又可笑，但没办法，我只能照做。

可我跪下后，他哭了，也向我跪了下来。

Oh，我的老朋友。

他给我带了家乡的噩耗。

在踏进咖喱星废墟的一刹那，我感受到前所未有的恐慌和孤独。他给我留言，说经历这些阴谋时，他孤身一人，我也应该尝尝这种滋味。

他怎么知道我没有呢？

我有三个朋友，每天还在努力地把不同的人领上Tardis，同他们冒险说笑。

可我不孤独吗？

我只是害怕一旦我停止说话，孤独就会让我窒息，我只是在逃避孤独带给我的恐慌罢了。

后来沉默下来的时间，我有了新的事情干——我开始找他。

只要想到我手头上正做着的事和他有关，我就没那么害怕。

之前我将他丢进一片虚空，如今日日夜夜祈求他已经从那里面逃了出来。说起来你们可能不信，我和他之间有一种微妙的默契，可以尽情下死手而不用担心对方会因此丧命。

毕竟，他可是法师，而我是博士。

我从来不去主动找他，以至于对搜寻他这件事毫无经验。过了很久，茫茫宇宙间还是杳无音讯。

该死，他以前是怎么找到我的？

我为自己的无能感到愤怒。但幸好，在这个过程中，我并不是毫无收获。

最后，还是他主动找到了我。

他微微笑着，看到我狼狈又心虚的样子，嘴角带着一丝讥讽。

“博士，怎么过了这么久，你还没去查找咖喱星被毁的真相？你不好奇我做了什么吗？”

我捏紧了音速起子，试图掩饰我说这番话的紧张……和尴尬：“我想要你同我一起去。”

“我说了，那时候你也不在我身旁。凭什么你去，我却要陪着你。”

我张了张口，想说什么，但实在找不到合适说辞。最后，我只能喊出他的名字：

“Master。”

他的身体不可察觉地轻轻一颤。

这招有效，我又说：

“Master，please。”

我看着他的眼睛。他终于做出了让步。我进入了他的Tardis，他用绳子将我的手腕绑在了一起。

他小拇指挑起绳结，将它们吊起到我们的视线之间，恣意地笑：

“看看你这样——我很想知道，你现在怎么看待我们之间的关系。”

我的答案从来只有一个——

“我一直是那个将濒死的你抱在怀里，哭着恳求你重生的男人；而你一直是那个宁愿杀死过去的自己，也想回到我身边的女人。”

他没有说话。

过了一会，他抽了抽鼻子。

空荡的驾驶室里，传来四声碰撞的声音。不相交的回音，最后重叠在一起。

砰、砰、砰、砰——

End.


End file.
